Charisk, recueil d'OS
by Gwenaelle Bleum
Summary: [LES DEMANDES SONT FERMÉES !] Ici vous trouverez des O.S. portés sur le couple Chara x Frisk, soit Charisk. Vous pourrez aussi en proposer, à vous d'aller voir le formulaire. Il y en a de tout genre mais basé principalement sur l'amour... Après ça peut être du forcé ou non, ça peut être du light et du hard. À vous de voir. (Rating M pour les O.S. M mais ce n'est pas général)
1. NDA et Formulaire

**Heya ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Bon alors ici ce sera un recueil d'O.S. sur mon OTP : Chara x Frisk soit Charisk, mes chouchous quoi.**

 **Alors ceci n'est qu'une note mais aussi un formulaire. Et oui, si vous voulez des O.S. spécifiques, je peux en écrire pour vous. Il faut juste demander mais de façon bien précise pour que je puisse faire quelque chose qui vous plaise.**

 **Alors voici ce que j'attends si vous voulez m'en demander un :**

Genre de Frisk : (il peut être neutre mais du coup le pronom sera « il ») **  
**Genre de Chara : (il peut être neutre mais du coup le pronom sera « il ») **  
**Tag : (quelque chose qui pourrait me guider plus facilement) **  
**Rating :

Résumé : (une petite description si vous voulez une situation particulière. Je le retravaillerai lors de sa publication)

Pseudo : (comme ça je pourrai vous notez dans la description du début)

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous laisse donc avec directement un O.S. que j'ai écrit dès le début.**

 **Gwena'**


	2. Sensibilité d'âme - M

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voici le premier O.S. sur mon OTP ! Voilà, Bonne lecture !**

 **Résumé : Frisk et Chara s'ennuient alors que les autres sont en expédition seulement pour les monstres. Ils décident de s'occuper à leur façon…**

 **Frisk : Neutre mais pronom « il »  
Chara : Neutre mais pronom « il »  
Tag : Soul Touching (Toucher l'âme)  
Rating : M**

* * *

Frisk se baladait dans la maison, sa console portable dans les mains, tentant de terminer le niveau. Un cure-dent dans la bouche, il pesta en grimaçant puis il ferma son jeu brutalement. Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé du salon et posa l'objet de son agacement sur la table basse, à la limite de l'envoyer par la fenêtre. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, sentant l'appuie contre sa nuque. Les yeux fermement clos, il soupira bruyamment, fronçant aussi des sourcils.

Il les ré-ouvrit et vu Chara juste au-dessus, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il sursauta brutalement, relevant la tête trop rapidement au goût de son semblable et leur front se percutèrent. Des gémissements de douleurs résonnèrent dans toute la maison. Frisk se tenait la tête, le dos courbé et les jambes écartées, agonisant, tandis que Chara était accroupit derrière le canapé, à se masser le front pour tenter de faire partir la sensation. Frisk se tourna rapidement vers Chara, à la fois inquiet et énervé.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ?! Ça va au moins ?

– Ouais… Mais ça fait trop mal… Je me suis penché juste intrigué par ce que tu faisais et tu t'es relevé brusquement. Je n'ai juste pas eût le temps de te voir bouger. Arg…

– Désolé… »

Il se leva et s'accroupit en face de Chara, essayant de voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Il sourit, rassuré, c'était simplement rouge. L'autre adolescent rit en voyant la tâche rougeâtre sur le front de l'autre. Frisk frappa légèrement l'épaule de Chara avec un sourire et ce dernier mima la douleur. Une poussé de fou rire éclata dans la pièce, brisant le calme qui régnait depuis la veille.

Après cet éclat, ils se levèrent puis s'assirent sur le canapé, se posant sur quelque chose de plus confortable. Frisk prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision, espérant tomber sur un programme intéressant, mais ce fut le vide. Il soupira accompagné par Chara, tout aussi déçu. Leur regard se croisèrent.

« Je m'ennuie… »

Ils avaient prononcé ces mots en même temps. Ils sourirent, amusés, puis réfléchir sur quoi faire pour les prochaines minutes, voir prochaines heures. Frisk fronça des sourcils, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver une idée potable.

« Un jeu de société ?

– Pas assez. répondit rapidement Chara.

– Un jeu de cartes ?

– On en a fait un hier, c'est chiant à la longue.

– Bah alors je ne sais pas… »

Ils réfléchirent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Chara semblait avoir une illumination. Il se tourna vers Frisk, un énorme sourire sur le visage. L'ambassadeur frissonna à la vue de ce sourire pas très rassurant, il semblait aussi légèrement pervers. Il hésita mais décida d'encourager son ami à lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Un "Chifoumi" pas classique.

– C'est-à-dire ? incita Frisk.

– C'est-à-dire que lorsqu'on perd, on s'amuse avec l'ÂME de l'autre. »

Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée et voyant l'air peu rassuré de Frisk, Chara fit une moue boudeuse. Il décida de le persuader que son jeu était intéressant. Il sourit et renchérit.

« Allez ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas sorti ton ÂME pour un combat et puis… Ce n'est pas comme-ci que ça allait te blesser.

– Tu sais Chara… L'ÂME n'est pas utilisée pour ce genre de chose…

– Mais Frisk ! Je te promets que ça va être drôle ! Et si tu veux qu'on arrête, on stop ! Promis ! »

Il le vit peser le pour et le contre puis sembla céder à la demande de son ami et il acquiesça. Chara émit un cri de victoire puis regarda droit dans les yeux Frisk. L'ambiance les entourant changea du tout au tout lorsqu'ils se préparèrent au jeu de « Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux ». Leur ÂME, en forme de cœur rouge, sortirent, ils décomptèrent et montrèrent leur choix.

Pierre pour les deux.

Ils soupirèrent, incertains d'être heureux ou stressés. Ils décomptèrent une nouvelle fois, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à démasquer l'autre. La concentration était à son paroxysme et ils décidèrent de ne pas faire durer l'attente plus longtemps.

Chara, ciseaux. Frisk, papier.

Le perdant grimaça tandis que le gagnant exprima sa joie. Il fixa avec un grand sourire Frisk qui détourna du regard. Chara prit avec délicatesse le cœur représentant la vie de son interlocuteur. C'était doux, moelleux et chaud, il semblait tellement fragile alors qu'il avait la robustesse d'un mur. Frisk avait grandement renforcé son ÂME grâce aux entraînements d'Undyne.

Il commença par malaxer la petite chose à l'aide de ses pouces, tout en fixant la réaction de Frisk. Ce dernier commençait à prendre des teintes rouges sur ses joues et son nez, ressentant tout de suite les effets que lui procurait Chara. Il sentit le cœur se mouiller légèrement, ce qui le fit sourire. Il arrêta d'un coup et proposa à Frisk de continuer. Le perdant hocha la tête et tenta de se concentrer, il devait se venger après tout.

Égalité ciseaux.

Frisk pesta sous les yeux amusés de Chara. Il se doutait que son ami voulait sa revanche sur sa défaite. Ça le faisait rire de le voir se concentrer à ce point pour réussir ce qu'il voulait entreprendre. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, un très sérieux et l'autre malicieux. Ils jouèrent et le résultat tomba une nouvelle fois lourdement sur les épaules du perdant.

Chara, pierre. Frisk, ciseaux.

Il pesta et se laissa tomber en arrière, rageant. Il n'aimait pas jouer, il perdait tout le temps, et surtout face à Chara. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi nul mais il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, épuisé de perdre et soupira bruyamment. Chara se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et regardant curieusement son ami.

« J'abandonne, t'es trop fort à ces choses.

– Oui je sais. Du coup je gagne encore, alors… »

Il entrelaça ses doigts de la main droite avec ceux de la main gauche de Frisk, le regardant avec des yeux envieux. Le perdant savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait et ça l'énervait d'admettre que ça lui faisait plaisir. Il détourna du regarda, rougissant. Chara prit son ÂME et commença à le torturer sous les caresses. Frisk tenta de contenir les gémissements naissant dans sa gorge. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Chara aimait le taquiner de la sorte, c'était un petit jeu pour lui et savoir Frisk dans cet état l'excitait. Ce n'était guère la première fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de choses mais ils n'avaient jamais proclamé être ensemble. Asriel, le frère de Chara, avait très clairement compris leur petit manège et avait insisté pour accompagner la famille durant l'excursion alors que Toriel lui avait proposé de rester.

Frisk lâcha un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Chara toucha un petit endroit sensible et le cœur se mouillait de plus en plus. Il se plaça à califourchon sur le perdant et continua à malaxer la petite chose, remarquant les réactions qu'il attendait arriver peu à peu. Il décida de porter l'ÂME à sa bouche. Il commença à lécher.

« Ah ! C-Chara… A-arrêtes… S'il-te-plaît…

– Et ne plus te voir dans cet état ? Hors de question. » affirma-t-il.

Il entra doucement un doigt dans le cœur qui fit cambrer Frisk sous cette soudaine sensation de plaisir, laissant échapper un gémissement. Il haletait bruyamment, tentant d'implorer Chara d'arrêter mais c'était peine perdue. Le gagnant pouvait voir dans les yeux du perdant, une perte de raison croissante. Plus il le taquinait, moins il était lucide. Il le voyait encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua une substance se coller à ses doigts. Chara se pencha au niveau de l'oreille de Frisk et décida de lui proposer quelque chose.

« Tu veux te venger non ? Je te laisse l'occasion de le faire… »

Ni une, ni deux, Chara se retrouva complètement sur le dos, renversé. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Frisk contre lui. Sans demander son reste, le perdant prit le cœur qui représentait l'ÂME du gagnant et à commencer à le titiller. Ils se firent plaisir mutuellement, poussant des gémissements de temps en temps incontrôlable. Ils finirent par se coller l'un à l'autre, s'occupant du cœur qui n'était pas le leur, s'enlaçant par la même occasion.

« F-Frisk… Je crois que je vais… Je…

– Moi aussi… »

Ils haletaient fortement, ayant de plus en plus du mal à interagir avec la petite chose mais ils essayaient de bien terminer ce qu'ils faisaient. Frisk tremblait énormément, tentant de se retenir pour jouir en même temps que Chara mais l'envie était trop forte. Son cœur dégoulina entre les doigts du gagnant mais par la même occasion Frisk enfonça un des siens dans celui de Chara, le faisant venir.

Ils étaient là, allongés sur le canapé, Frisk sur Chara, respirant bruyamment. Un liquide rouge dégoulinait le long de leurs doigts, c'était chaud et doux. Finalement, ce fut Frisk qui tentant de se relever, lâchant le cœur qu'il avait dans ses mains. Ce dernier retourna dans le corps de Chara et il en fit de même avec celui de Frisk.

Le perdant soupira en s'asseyant sur le canapé, s'adossant sur le cuir blanc puis se tourna vers le gagnant qui se redressait à son tour. Il était, certes, habitué à faire ce genre de choses avec Chara, il le trouvait toujours aussi beau après l'acte. Il sourit légèrement alors qu'il porta son attention sur sa console un peu plus loin.

Il s'apprêtait à se pencher pour la récupérer mais il fut brusquement emmené en arrière et il toucha quelque chose de doux et d'humide avec ses lèvres. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que Chara l'embrassait. Il se laissa emporter par le confort que ça lui procurait et répondit au baiser.

Cela sembla être des minutes, le temps s'était comme arrêté. Frisk priait pour que ça ne s'arrête pas. La chaleur que cette sensation lui offrait lui faisait tellement de bien. Il aimait le contact qu'il avait enfin avec Chara. Un contact bien vrai, faisant battre son cœur à vive allure, lui coupant le souffle. Ils se séparèrent malgré tout, hésitant et timidement.

Chara le fuyait du regard, ne sachant sans doute pas comment réagir après sa pulsion, mais il n'eût besoin de rien faire que Frisk l'embrassa à son tour. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus solide que précédemment. L'ambassadeur lui demandait plus, lui disait, à travers ce baiser, qu'il avait aimé celui d'avant. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Chara et se mit sur lui, cherchant une position confortable.

Chara était surpris, pris au dépourvu, mais il répondit rapidement. Les sensations étaient à leur comble, ils aimaient ce qu'ils vivaient. Ils se séparèrent, cherchant de l'air après tant de passion. Frisk ouvrit légèrement les yeux, dévoilant ses orbites dorées qu'il cachait constamment. Il lui sourit.

Chara rougit en le voyant ainsi. Il lui caressa le visage puis glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Frisk. Il était gêné, ne sachant quoi dire et l'autre semblait être dans la même situation. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine et tenta de se concentrer sur les yeux de Frisk. Il devait lui dire, lui avouer, ce qu'il ressentait.

« Frisk… Je… »

Il hésita, rougissant comme pas permis et détournant du regard. Son ami l'incita à continuer mais sa gêne prenait le dessus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se contenta d'éviter un contact des yeux avec lui. Il sentit Frisk lui demander de l'attention. Chara le regarda finalement, peu sûr de lui et découvrit l'ambassadeur avec un grand sourire. Il semblait tellement déterminé…

« Chara. Je t'aime. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, prit au dépourvu. Il entrouvrit les lèvres mais se ravisa, sa voix se brisant dans le fond de sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il était tellement perdu. Il tenta de chercher quelque chose à dire, rouge telle une tomate. Frisk rit. Il rigola devant la réaction de Chara. Mais ce n'était pas méchant, il était attendri.

« Q-quoi ? Pourquoi tu te moques ? bouda Chara.

– Non non ! Je ne me moquais pas ! Je te trouvais juste mignon comme ça. »

Il était encore plus abasourdi. Il fuyait dans tous les recoins, incapable de formuler une phrase et se contenta de plonger sa tête entre ses mains, gêné au plus haut point. Il se mordait la lèvre, marmonnant des mots que seul lui pouvait entendre. Frisk posa sa main sur la tête de Chara, le trouvant encore plus attendrissant. Soudain Chara releva la tête vers lui, rougissant furieusement et regardant droit dans les yeux son ami.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

Frisk fut surpris pendant un certain moment, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction puis lui sourit. Il rit légèrement puis le serra dans ses bras, ravi de voir ses sentiments réciproques. Chara répondit à ce câlin qui lui tenait à cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils en décident autrement. Chara fourra sa tête dans le creux du cou de Frisk, respirant son doux parfum.

Ils se séparèrent finalement et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, de manière plus délicate et amoureuse. Tous leurs sentiments étaient transmis au travers de ce baiser qui les connectait. Ils s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour après tous ces moments de jeux qu'ils aient pu faire. Ils se tournaient autour depuis plus d'un an maintenant sous le regard désespéré d'Asriel.

En parlant de ce dernier, il entrait dans la maison, complètement fatigué. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement perdu par ce qu'il voyait, incertain. Finalement il réalisa ce qui se passait et poussa un « Enfin ! » qui fit sursauter les deux humains. Ils se tournèrent et virent leur frère, un air ravi sur le visage.

Ils devinrent rouge tomate, tentants de justifier leurs actes sous le regard amusé et peu convaincu d'Asriel. Il leur indiqua alors que Toriel n'allait pas tarder, accompagnée de Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne et Asgore. Ils acquiescèrent puis s'assirent correctement sur le canapé, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Frisk retourna sur sa console et Chara alla sur son téléphone.

Asriel soupira, exaspéré. Il était le frère de deux coincés…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Premier O.S. qui est plutôt petit, mais c'est un choix.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et sur ce...**

 **Au prochain O.S. sur mes bébés ! Bye !**

 **Gwena'**


	3. Son réveil - K

**Heya ! Et voici un nouveau, de ma propre idée. Celle-ci est plus sérieuse et intéressante sur le plan technique je trouve.**

 **Résumé : Tout est douloureux et difficile lorsqu'on renaît dans ce monde de douleur juste pour celle qu'on aime.**

 **Frisk : Femme  
Chara : Homme  
Tag : Résurrection ; Adaptation  
Rating : K+**

* * *

Son corps lui faisait mal, c'était tellement douloureux. Ses doigts lui picotaient, ses jambes lui brûlaient et sa tête lui martelait. Il ressentait de la joie malgré la douleur atroce qui le traversait. Il n'avait rien senti depuis des années... Toutefois, il avait peur. Peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir qu'il avait tout imaginé. Peur de comprendre qu'il n'était encore qu'un spectre ne survivant qu'à l'aide de sa volonté, de sa détermination... Pourtant, il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, ses souvenirs étaient flous.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça lorsqu'il hésitait alors qu'il était encore en vie. Un goût de fer vint imprégner ses papilles, indiquant qu'il ressentait les choses. Il sentait son cœur battre farouchement dans sa poitrine et il décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière l'aveugla, laissant un immense voile blanc couvrant ses pupilles. Il mit quelques minutes à recouvrer la vue, en restant immobile, droit comme un bâton. Il découvrit alors le plafond blanc. Il plissa les yeux puis tourna la tête pour chercher quelque chose autre que la couleur de la neige. Son corps avait du mal à répondre, comme si son âme n'en avait pas contrôlé un depuis des décennies... C'était peut-être vrai... Il avait arrêté de compter au bout d'un moment... Après tout, dans le Souterrain, les monstres vieillissaient différemment. Sa vision se flouta, il avait du mal à faire la mise au point.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, faisant paraitre un reptile en blouse blanche. Elle fut surprise de le voir réveillé mais sourit et prit son téléphone portable pour tapoter dessus. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à parler, seulement, il n'arrivait pas à discerner ses mots. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se concentrant au maximum sur les ondes sonores qui l'entouraient.

« T-tu m'entends ? il hocha doucement la tête. B-bien... Frisk ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle voulait te voir à ton réveil sauf qu'elle a eût un contre temps… U-un cas de force majeur ! … Elle vient de me dire qu'elle avait terminé. »

Il tenta de lui répondre mais sa voix n'osa même pas sortir de sa gorge. Il grimaça. La scientifique sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, se déplaça dans la pièce puis revint auprès de lui, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Elle lui releva délicatement la tête, posa le culot sur ses lèvres et fit glisser l'eau dans sa cavité buccale. Il pouvait enfin sentir de nouveau l'eau glisser le long de ses parois. Elle le reposa sur le coussin avec la même délicatesse et attendit qu'il parle de nouveau.

Cela prit un certain temps, il chuchotait, sa voix se cassant de temps à autre, puis il parvint à en faire une claire mais toujours aussi faible. Il regarda le reptile puis la questionna du regard. Beaucoup de questions traversaient son esprit, se demandant dans un premier temps ce qu'il faisait ici. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire part de ses sentiments, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et sans comprendre, il fut enlacé par quelqu'un dont il n'avait eu le temps de détailler.

Une chevelure brune, presque noir, retombant en cascade sur son dos ; une blouse blanche s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse ; une jupe lui arrivant aux genoux avec des collants noir sans doute.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Ne ressens-tu pas de rejet ? Ton corps le supporte bien ? »

Il n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se sépara de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était tellement sérieuse, mais aussi inquiète et aimante. Il ne sut quoi lui dire. Il resta muet en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, c'était limite douloureux. Il sentit une chaleur l'enivrer lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses joues. La nouvelle venue passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du réveillé, tentant de comprendre la raison de son silence. Elle semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

« Chara ? »

Son cœur loupa un battement. « Chara » ... C'était son nom et il l'avait oublié. Il se souvenu de tout. Il essaya de bouger son corps, malgré la difficulté et les craquements qu'il pouvait entendre. Il déposa ses mains sur le visage de celle qui l'avait sauvé, elle qui avait tout fait pour lui. Il lui sourit doucement, ressentant un effort à faire à chacun de ses gestes puis lui murmura :

« Merci Frisk... Tu m'as sauvé et... Je ne saurai jamais... Comment te remercier... » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Elle fut surprise au début puis, un énorme sourire illumina son visage. Elle recula, se mit correctement à ses côtés tout en tenant sa main droite. Elle lui proposa d'essayer de s'asseoir en lenteur, sans faire de gestes brusques. Il hocha de la tête et se redressa, aidé par Frisk et Alphys, la scientifique. Il avait finalement les pieds dans le vide, assis mais courbé, respirant calmement. Il sentait son corps trembler légèrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, puis un frisson parcourra son corps entier.

« Alphys ! Pourrais-tu aller chercher les vêtements chauds qu'on avait préparés ?

– Ah ! Euh, oui bien sûr ! » elle quitta les lieux rapidement.

Chara fixa d'un peu plus près son corps. Il sentait être fait comme un être humain : deux jambes, deux bras, un bassin, un buste et une tête propre à l'Homme. Il remarqua alors qu'il était à moitié nu, maigre et faible. Il sentit ses cheveux tomber devant ses yeux, ils étaient trop long et il allait devoir les couper. Une sensation de douceur se déposa sur ses épaules et regarda Frisk en face de lui, surpris.

« C'est pour le temps qu'elle revienne. Ce corps n'a jamais été utilisé ainsi, alors il est un peu rouillé au niveau des articulations, même si on avait fait partir le cœur avant que tu ne te réveilles.

– Frisk… J'ai une question…

– Oui ? Vas-y. elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

– Pourquoi ? »

Elle le regarda un temps avant d'afficher un visage triste et mélancolique. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, tentant de partager sa chaleur corporelle pour le réchauffer, mais aussi pour se réconforter elle-même. Le toucher lui permettait de réaliser que c'était vrai, qu'elle avait réussi, qu'elle n'avait pas échouée. Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux, révélant ses iris rubis, magnifiques.

« Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. »

Le cœur de Chara loupa une nouvelle fois un battement. Frisk regarda surprise le garçon et fixa d'un peu plus près ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils, retroussant légèrement le nez et les lèvres arquées vers le bas. Elle recula et posa son index sur son menton, réfléchissant à quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Qui y a-t-il ?

– Tes yeux ont viré rouges à l'instant. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle lui sourit, chercha dans un sac et en sortit un miroir qu'elle lui donna. Il regarda son visage pour la première fois. Des mèches de cheveux cachaient son visage pâle et rosé qu'il s'empressa de passer derrière ses oreilles. Il découvrit ses yeux, légèrement en amande mais moins marqué que Frisk, ses iris étaient marrons. En y regardant de plus près, il ressemblait peut-être à ça avant.

« Frisk… Ce corps, ce visage… Ça me dit quelque chose mais je ne saurai dire quoi… Comment as-tu choisi ?

– Mais… Chara, c'est toi. J'ai réussi à te représenter au maximum.

– Oh…

– Dis-moi… Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire ? Ou du moins, en partie ?

– Au début oui, mais lorsque tu m'as nommé, ce fut le déclic. Seulement, ça faisait des décennies que j'errais comme une âme perdue et sans but. Je ne pouvais pas voir mon reflet, j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est moi, je ne me reconnais pas.

– … Ce corps ne te plaît pas ? hésita-t-elle à demander.

– Quoi ? Non. Il faudrait être fou pour cracher sur un corps. Non… Je… Pour moi, mon apparence est… Juste vide.

– Chara… Je… Je suis désolée…

– De quoi ? Tu m'as beaucoup donné Frisk. Je ne saurais te remercier comme il se doit. Tu es celle qui m'a sauvé. Tu étais la seule à me voir, j'étais juste… Invisible. Tu as donné la fin heureuse de tous les monstres et pourtant…

– Je te dois beaucoup aussi Chara. Tu as toujours été auprès de moi, tu as combattu à mes côtés et tu m'as aidée à rester déterminée. Ce que je t'ai donné n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvée la vie. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, se dévisageant mutuellement, cherchant à comprendre l'autre. Finalement, Alphys revint avec un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon marron et un gilet vert qu'elle lui donna et elles quittèrent la pièce pour le laisser seul un moment. Il prit le temps qu'il fallait pour s'habiller, sentant ses articulations douloureuses. Ce corps n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps et les muscles étaient froids.

Une fois fini, il tenta de se lever. Chose vaine… Un grand bruit retentit et les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la salle, voyant Chara au sol, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi téméraire. Il essayait de se tenir sur ses bras, rapprochant ses jambes vers son buste. Il fut rapidement aidé par les deux scientifiques puis elles le relevèrent.

« Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? Tu sens tous tes membres ? C'est douloureux ?

– Oui, non, oui et oui.

– OK… Tant mieux, ça veut dire que tes nerfs sont bien connectés à ton cerveau et que ton âme a bien intégré ce nouveau corps. Bon, voilà. »

Elle lui proposa une chaise roulante qu'Alphys venait de ramener d'un coin. Il hésita, ne voulant pas être considéré comme un affirme, mais d'un autre côté, il ne fait que de déranger sa sauveuse. Après un soupire d'agacement il acquiesça et il fut aidé pour s'asseoir sur son nouveau moyen de locomotion.

Ils se déplacèrent de salle en salle jusqu'à arriver devant les portes d'un ascenseur. Chara avait reconnu les lieux, il était venu s'y balader une fois. Le véritable laboratoire. Un lieu secret que seuls quelques personnes connaissaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, le nouveau venu demanda s'il pouvait avoir une nouvelle coiffure. Frisk sourit doucement et lui coupa les cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules comme il avait l'habitude d'avoir il y a longtemps.

Après ça, ils prirent le temps de déjeuner. Le jeune homme avait tout englouti et bien entendu, elles savaient pourquoi. Son estomac était vite, ce fut même étonnant qu'il ne s'en était pas plains auparavant. La douleur de son corps était peut-être plus intense que le reste.

Après s'être rassasié, l'envie de dormir le prit et il prévenu directement ses amies. Elles hochèrent la tête puis le guidèrent vers un lit où il pouvait se reposer tranquillement, dans le silence. Il sentit le duvet l'enivrer, ce qui changeait beaucoup de la table d'opération sur laquelle il s'était réveillé. Frisk releva la couverture jusqu'à son cou puis caressa doucement son visage, le tout avec un sourire rassurant. Chara eut un air nostalgique.

« Maman agissait de la même façon lorsqu'elle me couchait.

– Oh ? Quand tu dis « maman » tu…

– Je parles de Toriel. Elle est ma unique maman préférée. »

Frisk rigola faiblement puis vint déposer un baiser sur le front du jeune homme, comme pour le bercer. Elle lui proposa de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, mais il refusa. Il ne voulait pas la déranger et il avait cru comprendre durant le repas qu'elle avait des tonnes de dossiers à finaliser et à donner au roi et à la reine. Alphys arriva entre-temps, indiquant à la brunette qu'elle partait pour rentrer chez elle, Undyne l'attendait. Elle acquiesça puis la salua. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur le jeune humain.

« Tu ne rentres pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

– Je ne sais pas, chez maman par exemple.

– Et te laisser seul ici ? Il en est hors de question. Et puis… Je travaille mieux ici. »

Elle regardait au loin, se souvenant de quelque chose. Chara soupira devant son obstination, puis ferma doucement les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Il entendit Frisk lui murmurer « Bonne nuit » avant de sentir la place à côté de lui se libérer. Ses pensées s'assombrirent et tout devint noir. Il était épuisé et ne demandait qu'une chose, se reposer. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il puisse se retrouver dans les bras de Morphée aussi rapidement.

Il se réveilla doucement, sentant finalement son corps rechargé d'énergie. Il sentit quelque chose bouger sur sa droite et découvrit Frisk, assise sur une chaise et la tête sur le lit. Elle lui tenait la main droite et marmonnait des mots dans son sommeil. Chara la regarda, attendrit. Il posa sa main sur sa tête puis la lui caressa.

« Nous resterons ensemble pour toujours, n'est-ce pas… ? » murmura-t-il, repensant à leur promesse.

Il sentit la pression sur sa main se resserrer et fut surpris de voir Frisk relever doucement la tête, lui souriant chaleureusement. Chara s'en voulu un peu de l'avoir réveillée mais ne dit rien. Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, pour toujours. »

Il se redressa, si prenant doucement, puis enlaça la demoiselle. Il était heureux qu'elle soit auprès de lui à ce moment. Il aurait cru qu'il était suffisamment endurant pour supporter sa première nuit seul mais la savoir ici le rassurait. Il n'était plus seul. Frisk monta sur le lit pour l'enlacer plus facilement et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Une question restait dans un coin de sa tête, hésitant à la lui poser.

« Frisk… Est-ce que papa et maman sont au courant ? »

Elle recula, le regardant droit dans les yeux puis les détourna. Elle semblait chercher une réponse correcte, sans vouloir le froisser, puis un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La brunette afficha une mine triste puis hocha négativement la tête.

« Je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Si ton corps rejette ton âme, ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

– Je comprends… Et Asriel ? Comment va-t-il ?

– Il réussit à s'intégrer doucement dans la société humaine. Il a fait d'énormes progrès tu sais.

– Il est toujours le bébé que je connais n'est-ce pas ?

– Eh bien, le fait qu'il n'est qu'une âme artificielle ne l'aide pas vraiment à avoir des sentiments. Il est juste… Plus vivant.

– Je vois… »

À peine avait-il fini son commentaire qu'un bruit retentit dans la pièce. Ils sursautèrent, surpris, et Frisk s'empressa de descendre du lit, aller voir ce qui se passait en bas. Elle arriva rapidement et tel ne fut pas son étonnement de constater qu'Alphys était avec Sans. Il la salua et lui tendit un sac remplit de nourriture.

« J'aurai voulu que tu me dises pourquoi tu restais ici mais bon... J'accepte ton choix.

– Merci Sans. »

Elle prit le sac et le posa à côté du frigidaire, rangeant ce qu'il fallait dedans. Plus haut, Chara s'était approché pour voir ce qui se passait. Il s'était avancé comme il le pouvait au bord du lit mais ne discernait que les voix. Il décida alors de descendre de manière moins brusque et se retrouva à quatre pattes. Il marcha jusqu'à l'escalator et découvrit alors qui était le nouvel arrivant. Il se souvenait de sa voix et cette apparence le frappa de plein fouet.

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de parler et se cacha le plus vite possible. Des souvenirs faisaient surface et la crainte se lisait dans ses yeux. Ce squelette était pire qu'Alphys, pire que n'importe qui. Il était gentil au premier abord mais lorsqu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait aux autres humains... Il grimaçait rien qu'en revoyant la peur dans leurs yeux. Il valait mieux mourir que de subir l'extraction d'âme...

« Gamine, y a quelqu'un à l'étage ? »

Chara se figea. Il l'avait vu... Ou du moins entendu. Il coupa sa respiration attendant la réponse de Frisk. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas Sans, qu'il était méfiant. Seules Alphys et elle étaient au courant de sa « résurrection » et personne d'autre ne devait l'être avant d'être sûr.

« Je suis toute seule ici. Il n'y a personne.

– Ça doit être une souris alors... »

Il se téléporta d'un coup et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Chara. Il se paralysa sur place en voyant ses orbites noires, sans aucunes lumières. Sans lui attrapa brutalement le col et le souleva du sol, son sourire faux décorant son crâne. Frisk s'était précipitée à l'étage, se doutant déjà de ce qui se passait. Le squelette tourna la tête vers elle et lança sarcastiquement :

« Je dirai même un énorme rat.

– Sans, lâches-le.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Tu sais très bien qui c'est alors lâches-le !

– Très bien, très bien. il s'exécuta et Chara tomba lourdement sur le sol.

– Chara ! Ça va ?

– O-ouais... »

Il détourna du regard, ne voulant pas croiser celui des autres. Alphys monta finalement l'escalator et semblait plus stressée que jamais. Elles restèrent silencieuses alors que Sans les dévisageait l'une après l'autre, attendant des explications. Frisk se dirigea vers Chara, l'aida à se lever et l'emmena vers son lit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et qu'il put s'asseoir, elle lui sourit tristement puis se tourna vers le squelette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Je croyais qu'il était mort.

– Nous savions tous les deux qu'il était encore là, même s'il n'avait plus de corps.

– C'est immoral de ramener quelqu'un dans le monde des vivants.

– Dis celui qui a pris la vie de six humains auparavant. cracha Chara amèrement.

– Je... Je ne suis plus le même. Je n'ai rien avoir avec le scientifique que j'étais.

– Ça n'efface pas pour autant ton passé. Tu regrettes juste de ne pas avoir pu les sauver.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu n'étais pas à ma place, gamin.

– Peut-être mais j'étais là une fois, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait. C'était...

– Sans l'empêcha de continuer. Oui je sais ! J'étais là à chaque fois. Ne la ramène pas. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est la raison de ta résurrection.

– Ça, ça ne regarde que moi le squelette.

– Arg ! Il m'énerve ce gamin ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?!

– Parce qu'il le mérite. commença Frisk. Il a le droit de vivre heureux ! J'ai libéré tout le monde, on a même redonné une âme artificielle à Asriel ! Pourquoi lui n'aurait-il pas le droit à sa fin heureuse ?! Je ne saurai pas vivre en l'ignorant, je ne pourrai pas.

– Mais si c'est simple, tu n'as cas retourner à la surface et ne plus revenir ici. De toute façon, il était bloqué dans le Souterrain même si la barrière était brisée.

– Tu es en train de faire ton enfoiré c'est ça Sans ? répondit-elle froidement. Tu as toujours été… Indifférent. Tu n'as jamais tenu ta promesse envers Toriel et je me suis toujours démerdée pour m'en sortir ici-bas. Si Chara n'avait pas été là, m'accompagnant dans chacun de mes pas, me soutenant peu importe les moments, j'aurai abandonné depuis longtemps et je ne serai pas là. »

Le jeune homme regarda Frisk, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration pleine de confiance et de certitude. Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et qu'elle allait pouvoir penser à autre chose. Il sourit doucement, puis rigola légèrement, d'un rire nerveux. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, étonnées de son intervention soudaine.

Il se tenait assis, sur le lit, ses bras maintenant son corps pour éviter de tomber en arrière. Ses cheveux glissants sur son cou. Il avait une expression de tristesse et de malaise. Chara leva les yeux vers Frisk après s'être arrêter de rire, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il semblait perdu, ne comprenant pas tout.

« Pourquoi Frisk ? Pourquoi ? J'ai détruit tout ce que tu aimais, j'ai essayé de te tuer, de t'anéantir. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite ta clémence et ce droit de vivre à nouveau.

– Je te l'ai dit non ? Tu as le droit d'avoir ta fin heureuse.

– Suis-je la dernière pièce de ton puzzle ? C'est ça ?

– Quoi… ? » murmura-t-elle, choquée.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre Chara dire une chose pareille. Il se rabaissait encore, se qualifiant d'inutile et de monstre. Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis et leur demanda de quitter la pièce immédiatement. Sans protesta mais elle haussa le ton, affichant une expression sérieuse. Alphys insista pour partir et ils quittèrent le laboratoire sous les yeux étonnés de Chara.

Frisk se dirigea vers le bureau, restant longuement silencieuse puis, sous le coup de la colère, donna un coup de pied brutal dans la chaise. L'objet tomba lourdement sur le sol, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il était incapable de bouger et il n'avait jamais vu Frisk autant énervée. Elle se retourna vers lui et s'approcha d'un pas rapide.

« Je ne te permets pas de dire ces choses… Le monstre, ici, c'est moi ! C'est moi qui les ais tués ! C'est moi qui ais anéanti ce monde ! Tu n'es responsable de rien ! Et non tu n'es pas la dernière pièce de mon puzzle ! Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux ! Alors arrêtes de dire ce genre de propos ! »

Elle avait augmenté sa voix tout du long. Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle tremblait, elle avait peur. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'il lui en veuille. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le stresse montant. Parfois, elle se haïssait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, complètement désemparée, cachant son visage autant que possible.

Chara avait regardé Frisk avec stupeur tout le long de son monologue et ressentit une once de remords au fond de sa gorge. Il aurait dû se taire se disait-il. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, dire ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait des réponses et maintenant il la voyait hors d'elle, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle s'en voulait elle et pas lui. Il la fixa longuement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle sursauta légèrement, surprise de son acte. Elle se mordait tellement la lèvre qu'elle sentit du sang s'écouler dans sa bouche. Elle avait le cœur qui se serrait, elle étouffait, elle pleurait. Elle s'agrippa au t-shirt du jeune homme, incapable de contrôler ses sentiments. Ses larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur l'épaule de Chara. Il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle, essayant de la rassurer.

« Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je suis sincèrement désolée ! J'ai-je… »

Elle grimaçait, ne trouvant pas les mots qu'il fallait pour justifier ses actes. Elle ne cherchait pas des excuses puisque ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable, mais elle voulait lui dire pourquoi elle avait fait tout ce mal autour d'elle. Il frotta doucement son dos, essayant de la calmer par les gestes. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, il savait ce que ça faisait de faire les pires choix et avoir des regrets…

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, la distrayant. Elle suffoqua, incapable de bouger. Les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage mais son cœur battait plus fort, elle avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tout en remontant jusqu'à sa joue, mouillant ses lèvres d'eau salée.

Ils se séparèrent, Frisk le regardant complètement perdue, désemparée, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir correctement. Chara caressa doucement son visage avec sa main, tentant de faire disparaître ces marques de tristesses. Il lui sourit chaleureusement puis embrassa son front pour la mettre un peu plus à l'aise. C'était une erreur de sa part, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

« Bah alors ? Quand c'est toi qui le fait ça ne te dérange pas mais quand c'est l'inverse tu es complètement déboussolée ?

– C-c'est faux ! bégaya-t-elle.

– T'es mignonne. »

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue, voyant ce rouge feu qu'il aimait tant colorer ses pommettes. Elle grogna et détourna du regard, trop gênée pour parler. Elle sentit la main de Chara glisser le long de son dos, s'arrêtant au creux, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, les triturant entre ses doigts. Elle reporta ses yeux sur lui et fut surprise de le voir avec un regard si chaleureux, attendrit.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être plongé dans les iris l'un de l'autre, complètement hypnotisé. Ils se sentaient attirés, espérant un geste quelconque. C'est Chara qui fit le premier pas. Il s'approcha doucement, fermant légèrement les yeux et elle suivit le mouvement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, étant enivrés par un sentiment indescriptible. C'était un contact timide et hésitant.

Frisk sentait des papillons tournoyer dans son estomac alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus vers elle. Il la colla à lui, la chaleur les parcourant tous les deux. Ils étaient à l'aise au fil des secondes. Elle bascula en arrière, poussé par Chara et rencontra la douceur du matelas dans son dos. Il approfondit le baiser, bougeant ses lèvres au rythme de leur battement de cœur. Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle.

Ils se contemplèrent mutuellement, hésitant à parler. Finalement, Frisk cacha son visage, trop gênée de la situation, alors que Chara sourit, attendrit. Il pouffa légèrement et lui prit délicatement la main pour voir son expression. Elle grommela, détournant du regard. Si elle avait pu se cacher, elle l'aurait fait.

« Arrête de me taquiner… Ce n'est pas drôle… marmonna-t-elle.

– Désolé mais tu es tellement adorable comme ça et puis… il fixa un autre lieu. Je voulais voir ton visage après ça.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

– Pour savoir si tu ressentais la même chose que moi. »

Il lui sourit tendrement et elle le regarda, étonnée. Ils se redressèrent finalement mais Chara ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, les lèvres à côté de ses oreilles et lui susurra :

« Et je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi. »

Elle rougit encore plus et s'agrippa à lui, ne voulant pas le laisser voir ça. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants dans un silence de plomb. Ils se détaillèrent puis Frisk déclara qu'elle allait prévenir Alphys qu'elle pouvait revenir. Il acquiesça à contre cœur, il aurait voulu rester un peu plus avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du laboratoire, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Sans et Alphys. Le premier était agacé et la deuxième était inquiète. Frisk soupira et détourna du regard, elle hésitait à demander à son oncle de partir mais abandonna l'idée. Il allait devoir se faire une idée sur la « résurrection » de Chara et il se devait d'être compréhensif.

« Vous pouvez rentrer mais Sans. elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. Je t'en prie, arrêtes d'être aussi désagréable avec lui. Tu as des remords ? Je consens, mais je ne te permettrai pas de lui en vouloir. Il n'a rien fait de mal.

– Il l'a dit lui-même qu'il-

– Stop. S'il-te-plaît. Tu peux bien faire ça pour ta nièce ? »

Il soupira bruyamment, cédant souvent lorsqu'elle lui demandait les choses ainsi. Il accepta finalement, ne voulant pas perdre un membre de sa famille. Ils entrèrent enfin dans le laboratoire, étonnés de voir Chara, des béquilles le soutenant, au rez-de-chaussée. Frisk s'approcha de lui et lui demanda s'il ne faisait pas trop d'efforts. Il secoua la tête négativement et lui sourit tendrement, adorant son côté mère poule. Puis, il remarqua Sans.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, sous les yeux anxieux des deux femmes. Le squelette s'approcha du nouvel humain et lui tendit la main, comme pour le saluer. Chara frissonna. Ce type avait le chic de lui fiche la frousse. Cette main squelettique qu'il lui proposait était synonyme de mort pour lui. Il voyait en Sans la Faucheuse de leur monde à eux les humains. Le fait qu'il avait éteint les lumières de ses orbites amplifiaient la notion de repos éternel. Sans remarqua sa réticente et commença :

« Repartons sur de bonne base. Je suis Sans, Sans le Squelette, l'oncle de Frisk.

– il lui prit la main, méfiant. Chara, Chara l'humain. ironisa-t-il.

– Bien ! s'exclama la brunette brisant l'atmosphère tendue et empêchant Sans de dire quelque chose en plus. Que diriez-vous de manger quelque chose ? Il est midi alors vous devez avoir faim non ?

– A-ah oui ! Bonne idée ! tenta Alphys. Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?

– Allez préparer quelque chose de délicieux, j'adore ta cuisine Frisk. Nous on va faire connaissance.

– la demoiselle hésita puis Chara enchérit. Ne t'en fais pas partenaire, j'aimerai bien connaître un membre de ta famille. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis suivit Alphys jusqu'à une cuisine plus ou moins improvisée. Elle stressait, ne voulant pas laisser deux personnes qui lui étaient chère ensemble alors qu'ils se détestaient. Le reptile posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager et la rassurer, elle lui sourit en réponse.

Pendant ce temps, il y avait un silence de plomb entre Sans et Chara qui se toisaient du regard. Le brun soupira puis se dirigea vers une chaise, s'asseyant dessus, et présenta une autre au squelette pour se mettre plus à l'aise et ce fut l'humain qui parla en premier, en pensant à Frisk.

« On devrait se trouver un terrain d'entente pour Frisk… Ça lui fait du mal de nous voir ainsi.

– Oui, elle a peur que je te fasse du mal.

– il rigola nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas peur pour toi ? Je t'écrase dès que je m'habitue à ce corps.

– Sans lui lança un air de défi. Quand tu veux gamin, je t'attends avec plaisir.

– Je suis plutôt bon au lancé de couteau tu sais.

– Et moi au lancé d'os. »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard près à se battre lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le laboratoire. Chara se leva brutalement mais retomba aussi vite, une douleur lui lançant dans les jambes, et il fut rattrapé par la main de Sans. Ils se téléportèrent dans la cuisine et virent une scène qui fit rire l'oncle au plus vite.

Frisk était au sol, des pâtes tout autour d'elle et sur elle, le paquet vide dans les mains. Elle avait l'air complètement désemparée, épuisée, qu'elle renforça en s'allongeant, ne trouvant plus la force de bouger.

Chara retira l'emprise que Sans avait sur lui puis se dirigea difficilement vers elle, le sourire au coin. Il fit voler les quelques coquillettes qui s'étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux puis la souleva un peu.

« T'es mignonne comme ça mais évites de te faire mal. Je ne peux pas t'aider plus désolé.

– Oh ne t'en fais pas et merci Chara. »

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et se redressa, prenant doucement la main de son semblable. Il rougit, détournant du regard, puis se figea en sentant le regard meurtrier de Sans dans son dos. Frisk l'aida à se lever et ils se dirigèrent vers une chaise mais le squelette les interrompit. La brunette le fixa perplexe.

« On doit continuer notre petite conversation, on vous laisse continuer les filles ! »

Elle hésita un instant puis acquiesça. Sans prit le poignet du garçon et se téléportèrent de nouveau dans le hall là où ils étaient plus tôt puis il l'installa directement sur une chaise. Il le fixa, la couleur de ses orbites complètement noire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Chara ressentait un stress l'immerger. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure attendant que le squelette lui fasse un reproche quelconque.

Le silence était tellement intenable que le brun pouvait gigoter ses jambes à cause de l'adrénaline. Il regardait partout sauf Sans, s'empêchant de subir un courroux dont il ne connaissait pas les raisons. Soudain, sa voix roque retentit pour ne prononcer qu'un seul mot, qu'un seul nom : « Frisk ».

Chara sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, rougissant sans aucun doute. Il pouvait sentir une sorte d'excitation rien qu'à l'entente de son prénom, celui de sa sauveuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers l'étage du haut où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il mordit un peu plus fort sa lèvre, incapable de contrôler ce sentiment de chaleur et d'amour qui l'enivrait.

Sans remarqua toutes ces petites réactions. Il avait noté cette lueur de joie qui le prenait et le regard qu'il avait porté à l'étage. Il s'était passé quelque chose au moment où il était parti et son côté surprotecteur refaisait surface. Il devait être sûr des sentiments qu'il avait pour sa nièce adorée et il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans l' **os** s'il pouvait dire ça ainsi. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de satisfaction à cette pensée, fier de son jeu de mot.

« OK j'ai pigé, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment ne pas aimer une fille telle qu'elle… ? il remarqua sa réponse et tenta de se rattraper. Enfin en même temps tout le monde l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Elle a sauvé tous les monstres et fait preuve de gentillesse envers chaque personne qui croise son chemin.

– Oui enfin, tu m'as l'air plus calé que moi pour la connaître, mais j'ai vécu avec elle durant dix ans de plus que toi.

– Oula, ne t'emballes pas. Si je fais le bon calcul, je la connais presque depuis aussi longtemps que toi.

– Quoi… ? murmura-t-il, un goût amer traversant sa gorge.

– Si on calcul tous ses RESET et le temps qu'elle a passé ici après l'ouverture de la barrière, je dirai onze ans, voire plus.

– il soupira. Écoute gamin, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu fais du mal à Frisk, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et je t'explose.

– Ouuh… Tu me fais peur ! ironisa-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du bon vieux temps où on s'affrontait, de temps en temps j'étais à la place de Frisk parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plu- »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva à voler dans les airs, incapable de bouger, son âme bleue. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il regarda droit vers son adversaire, tremblant légèrement. L'excitation parcourait chaque partie de son corps. Il tenta de contrôler un rire de démence le prenant de plus en plus fort.

« J'ai l'impression de faire un bond en arrière, pas toi ?

– Tu m'ôtes les mots de la **mâchoire** gamin.

– Sans ? »

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna brutalement vers Frisk qui tenait un plat de pâtes dans les mains. Elle le lâcha, trop surprise et perdue pour se préoccuper de ce qu'elle tenait. Sans lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Chara et fit flotter le plat qui se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Tout allait trop vite mais la seconde qui suivit la brunette se précipita vers son semblable pour amortir sa chute.

Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, atterrissant en faisant quelques roulades puis ses pieds rencontrèrent lourdement le mur. Il eût quelques grognements puis finalement, le poids qu'elle avait sur son ventre et sa poitrine s'enleva. À ses côtés, le garçon la relevait doucement. Elle se frotta l'arrière du crâne mais porta rapidement son attention vers Chara. Après avoir examiné presque chaque parcelle de son corps, elle se tourna brutalement vers Sans, une aura de colère l'entourant.

« Comment as-tu pu ?! Je t'ai fait confiance en te laissant entrer !

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il m'a provo-

– Je ne veux pas de tes arguments de gamins ! Tu sais presqu'autant que moi que Chara aime taquiner les personnes qui l'entourent. Tu t'es juste prêté au jeu alors tu as tes responsabilités dans-

– Frisk. la coupa le concerné mais elle l'ignora.

– Cette scène puérile ! Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai mis pour créer un corps capable de supporter l'âme humaine ? J'ai passé des années à faire des recherches et à comprendre correctement le fonctionnement de son âme ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu sais ce que ça m'a coûtée et que tu oses le blesser !

– Frisk ! elle sursauta et se tourna vers Chara qui était assis. Arrête de l'engueuler ! J'ai ma part de responsabilité dedans aussi. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, ce n'était clairement pas mon but, mais c'était tellement tentant de discuter du passé avec lui que j'ai rapidement dévier le sujet. »

Elle le fixa longuement en silence et un coup de colère l'emporta de nouveau. Elle pesta, leva énergiquement les bras puis quitta le bâtiment pour s'éclipser quelque part dans le vaste Souterrain. Sans déclara qu'il allait à sa suite mais Chara l'interpela.

« Je m'en occupe, elle m'en veut à moi. Tu peux me donner mes béquilles s'il-te-plaît Sans ? »

Il hésita puis décida de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Il s'appuya lourdement sur ses appuis puis se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour. Il sentit la chaleur étouffante de Hotland l'écraser mais il se concentra sur son objectif premier : Frisk. Il vit quelque chose de blanc se diriger vers Waterfall droit face à lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à sa poursuite. Il décida de ne pas l'appeler, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était capable de se débrouiller même dans son état.

L'humidité de Waterfall le refroidit lorsqu'un courant d'air le traversa, il était encore loin avant de réussir à la rattraper mais il ne perdait pas courage. Il était déterminé. Des questions lui traversaient l'esprit mais il secoua la tête, les mettant quelque part dans un coin de sa tête. Il devait uniquement se focaliser sur elle et elle seule.

Cela lui prit énormément de temps avant de la voir un peu plus près de lui. Il la vit prendre des fleurs et les positionner pour en faire un pont comme ils avaient dû faire il y a longtemps maintenant. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, comprenant peu à peu où elle allait. Il la vit marcher sur la surface enfin solide et s'éclipser derrière le mur. Il s'encouragea et la suivit.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, elle était assise sur le banc où une petite mélodie résonnait tristement. Elle avait la tête levée vers le plafond ressemblant à des étoiles. Elle ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il la suivait depuis le début. Il s'approcha doucement et la vit se décaler, lui laissant une place à sa droite. Il accepta l'invitation et put enfin reposer ses jambes qui commençaient à être douloureuse, mais il ne dit rien à ce propos.

Un silence pesant les entourait. Tout était hésitant, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient parler ou rester là à regarder ces fausses étoiles. Chara l'avait suivi sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire, il voulait s'excuser, c'était tout ce dont il avait en tête. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait dire, mais les ré-ouvrit aussitôt en sentant la tête de Frisk se poser sur son épaule. Il la regarda, un peu perdu, alors qu'elle avait clos ses paupières, écoutant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il rougit, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'y pouvait rien, elle était tellement mignonne et adorable. Il ne pouvait se permettre de briser ce moment qu'il voulait chérir de tout son cœur. Alors il resta là, ne disant pas un mot, laissant la petite musique accompagner cette atmosphère tendre et chaleureuse. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres jusqu'au moment où Frisk se mit à parler.

« Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui m'ais suivi.

– C'est normal… C'était de ma faute si les choses avaient tourné ainsi. Je te demande pardon.

– elle se releva puis le regarda. C'est de la faute de tout le monde… Tu n'avais pas à le taquiner, il n'avait pas à s'énerver et je n'avais pas à vous laisser seul.

– On est des adultes Frisk, et même largement plus vieux que toi, alors arrêtes de te sentir coupable pour quoi que ce soit. Ça a mal tourné écoutes… Ça arrive. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa après qu'elle ait acquiescée à ses paroles. Elle se posa de nouveau sur son épaule et se concentra sur sa respiration, comme bercée. Elle hésitait à parler de nouveau, voulant lui avouer quelque chose qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Frisk prit délicatement la main du garçon puis souffla :

« Je t'aime Chara… »

Ils rougirent, le brun étonné mais un poids s'enleva de son cœur. Il était enfin sûr de ses sentiments envers lui et le meilleur était que tout était réciproque. Il la regarda, la vit se redresser et le regarder gênée. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il caressa doucement son visage avec son pouce.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Frisk »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa timidement. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse puis les fit monter derrière sa nuque. Un frisson les parcourait, renforçant le sentiment instable qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils se séparèrent rapidement interrompu par le gargouillement du ventre de Chara, puis Frisk lui proposa de rentrer, après tout, ils avaient faim.

Ils se levèrent, souriants, et la scientifique le soutenu jusqu'au laboratoire. Devant, Chara demanda à Frisk de le lâcher, il voulait entrer sans avoir l'allure d'un faible. L'humaine rigola face à son commentaire et hocha la tête. Toutefois, avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit, l'humain prit la main de celle qu'il aimait, heureux de pouvoir partager un moment délicat avec elle.

 **Il pouvait enfin être avec elle…**

* * *

 **Fini ! Ça faisait un moment que j'écrivais ce O.S. donc c'est un grand soulagement d'enfin le publier !**

 **Ne vous en faites pas pour ceux qui m'ont proposé, ils sont en cours d'écriture mais j'ai préféré fermer les propositions pour éviter d'en avoir de trop !**

 **Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à la prochaine !**

 **Gwena**


End file.
